


Broken

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Revenge, Shower Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve runs Danny over with the Camaro, it takes a while before Danny can forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finduilas_clln](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=finduilas_clln).



> The first half of this was originally posted [here at the H/C meme.](http://hawaii-50-hc.livejournal.com/34688.html?thread=134272#t134272)
> 
> Thanks to sunhawk and alamo_girl80 for the excellent beta reads!

"And I can't believe you ran me over with my own vehicle!" Danny is lying flat with his leg raised as they wheel him into the ER. He can't see Steve, who is trotting behind the paramedics.

Steve keeps up a mantra of, "Danny, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The paramedics help transfer Danny to an ER bed. Murray, whom they both know from multiple trips in his ambulance, says, "I can't believe that bastard ran you over with your own damn car." And then he stalks off, pushing his gurney back to the ambulance bay.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." He tries again.

Danny can see Steve now, gray faced and miserable, hovering at the foot of his bed and staring at the bloody mess of his right leg.

"You're never driving my car again! Hell, you're never riding in it again. You--" Danny tries to sit up at the point and the nurses gently push him down.

Two orderlies shove Steve out into the waiting area, thank God. The doctor injects something into Danny's IV that makes the whole world soft and edgeless and his pain recedes. His anger is still there though, but it's sleepy now. They take Danny to radiology and it's cold, but time passes quickly and strangely and a nurse with beautiful eyes brings him a warm blanket.

A new doctor, one Danny hasn't seen before, tells him that he's going to need surgery. They're going to put pins and screws and other assorted pieces of metal in his leg. Fuck, going through airports is going to suck.

The doctor laughs and Danny realizes he said that bit aloud. He shakes Danny's hand with his cold one and says they're going to prep him and take him up to the OR as soon as one frees up. Danny’s mind drifts and on the edge of his thoughts is Steve. Steve must feel like crap. Good, Danny thinks.

When they wheel Danny into the OR he thinks it looks nothing like they do on TV. It's smaller and more cluttered. Before he knows it they're putting a mask on his face and telling him to breathe deeply and count backwards from ten. He wants to ask how he's supposed to take a deep breath and count at the same time, but everything goes black like his grandmother’s TV used to-- _clap off._

*

 _Clap on._ The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is that it's night and he's in a room by himself, meaning no roommate. He's not alone. Steve is there. Steve is asleep in a very uncomfortable looking chair. Danny's mouth feels like someone coated it with paste that dried all gummy and crackled.

He still has the IV in his right hand, and there's an oximeter clipped to his left pointer finger. His leg is totally numb and very bulky. He peers beneath the sheets to see a fiberglass cast. Well, that's just fucking wonderful. He knows it'll be a while before he can get around without crutches.

"You fucking maniac," he shouts at Steve, except his voice is too raspy and hoarse to carry much.

Steve jolts awake. His lips start to form the only words Danny has heard him say since the accident.

"Don't. Don't say it." Danny wants to strangle him.

"But--"

"No. I don't care that you're sorry. I don't care. You broke my fucking leg so badly I needed to have pins put in. You never listen to me. You drive like a lunatic. You're a menace. Just get out."

"But--"

"Get out!" Danny is spraying spit everywhere.

A nurse comes hurrying in. "Detective Williams, please try and calm down." She turns to Steve and says, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Steve blows an angry breath out his nostrils, but he gets up and leaves the room, shoulders slumped. It's as close to defeated as Danny has ever seen him, but it doesn't mediate his rage one bit.

"Are you feeling any pain?" The nurse asks. She's a bottle blonde and her roots look black in the fluorescent light.

"No," Danny says, but he's gritting his teeth so hard that she thinks he's lying and injects some pain medicine into his IV, explaining that it's better to stay on top of the pain than to let it get out of control. _Clap off._

*

 _Clap on._ It's morning and Kono arrives looking freshly scrubbed and smelling like sunblock. She kisses Danny on the cheek.

"Brah, you look like shit."

"Why thank you. Thank you so much. Maybe that's because some maniac ran me over with my own car." Danny is well aware of the rictus of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, he feels really bad. Like really, really bad."

"I bet I feel worse," Danny says and his leg is heavy and starting to throb. He presses the call button.

"You know, he walked home from the hospital last night at one a.m. Said he wasn't allowed to drive your car anymore."

"Well, that's fucking melodramatic bullshit. He could have called you, or Chin. He could have called a taxi."

"Danny, that's cold." Kono shakes her head.

"Hey, who got run over here?"

"I know. It sucks, but it was an accident. And you should see him. He looks scary." Kono's eyes were wide and dark.

"I don't believe this. He runs me over and you feel sorry for him?" Danny wishes he'd never come to this stupid chain of islands.

"I feel bad for both of you." Kono sets down a cup of coffee and a bag of what are probably malasadas from Danny's favorite bakery. "Maybe I should go?"

"Yeah," Danny sniffs. He doesn't care that he's being ungrateful, or that maybe he's hurt Kono's feelings. She thinks Steve can do no wrong and Danny doesn't know if it's because she's female or if it's because she idolizes the maniac and he doesn't much care. "I'm tired."

A different nurse comes in and gives Danny another does of pain medication. He drifts off.

*

Danny wakes up to the late afternoon sun slanting low through his window. He can see the tops of palm trees so he can't be on that high of a floor, maybe the third. He really needs to use the bathroom so he rings for the nurse who offers him a bedpan.

"When can I get up?" he asks.

"We can try that if you want to, though you need to limit standing for a few days. You're supposed to be on bed rest."

The nurse gets a set of crutches and helps Danny hobble to the bathroom. She doesn't want to let him go in alone, but he insists. Using the toilet with crutches and an IV stand is obnoxiously complicated, at least when one's mind is cloudy with painkillers, but he succeeds.

Danny thumps back across the cold linoleum floor and heaves himself back in bed. He's exhausted, but at least his bladder is empty. The bag Kono left is still on the table that swings over his bed. He sips some water and nibbles a malsada, but he's not hungry. He's tired and he's getting tired of being so angry with Steve that he wants to push him off a cliff.

He falls asleep again.

*

The doctor comes to check his leg and has him wiggle his toes, which sends spikes of pain up his leg. The doctor says everything looks good right now and Danny can go home, but he'll need to be on bed rest for a couple of days. The cast will have to stay on for six weeks. Danny will need physical therapy later on too. The doctor says he'll see Danny in his office in a week and to call and make an appointment.

Danny does the only thing he can. He calls Chin for a ride home.

"Yeah, no problem, brah. What time?"

Danny explains that they're getting his discharge papers ready and Chin says he's on his way over. Danny hopes Chin drives over in his car and not on his bike and then he wonders where his car is. Not that it matters because Danny won't be able to drive for who knows how long. Fuck.

He stares out the window at the palm fronds tossing in the breeze and wonders how he's going to get around in his apartment, how he’ll manage if he’s not supposed to get out of bed for a couple of days.

A different nurse brings Danny his discharge papers, instructions that he can’t get his cast wet, and gives him two different prescriptions; one for pain and the other is an antibiotic.

Chin is his usual taciturn self, so all he says is, “Howzit?”

“How do you think?” Danny snaps and then apologizes. “Sorry, I am not my usual charming self right now.”

“S’okay. Let’s get you out of here.” Chin says he’ll meet Danny and the nurse who is wheeling him to the front entrance there.

Chin pulls up in front of the hospital in Danny’s car and gets out to help Danny into the passenger seat.

“How did you get my keys?” Danny takes one look at Chin and says, “Steve.”

“Steve dropped me off,” Chin says and drives out onto of the hospital parking lot.

“Aren’t you going to try and defend him? Tell me I’m overreacting?”

They pull up to a stop light and Chin turns to him and says, “Danny, he ran you over and crushed your leg. You should be pissed off. He deserves it.”

“OK, then.” Danny says and settles back relieved. Chin stops at the pharmacy and fills Danny’s prescriptions for him, which is super nice. So Danny isn’t expecting any treachery, until Chin turns up Steve’s street and pulls into his driveway.

“What are we doing here?” Danny glares at the banyan tree in Steve’s yard like it’s personally offended him.

“You can’t stay at your place, Danny. How would you get up the stairs? Steve has a guest room on the first floor all set up for you. And none of us think you should be alone for a couple of days.”

“Yeah, but can’t I stay with you or Kono?” Danny sounds petulant now.

“Steve wants to try and make it up to you. It’s the least he can do. He owes you big time, brah. Make the most of it.”

Danny grunts. At least Chin isn’t on Steve’s side like Kono seems to be. Steve comes striding out of his house on his two good legs. He looks apprehensive, like he’s bracing for one of Danny’s explosions.

Danny puts on an icily polite face.

“Would you like help getting out of the car?” Steve says, also coldly polite.

“That would be very nice, thank you.”

Steve practically lifts Danny out of the car, and is careful around his leg. He’s probably been trained to move badly injured people, Danny thinks.

Danny has been in Steve’s house over a hundred times, but he’s never been in the first floor guest room before. It’s an airy room with a big window that looks out on the ocean. The bedding is pristine and white and looks comfortable. There is even a big bouquet of blue irises over on the bureau.

Steve helps him into the bed and sets down a carafe of water and a glass and hands Danny a whistle. He sets Danny’s pills on the bedside table.

“Kono and I packed up your clothes and toiletries. If you need anything just blow, OK.”

Danny blasts the whistle before Steve is even out the door.

“Yes?” Steve turns back with a bland look on his face.

“I want coffee and malasadas. From Liliha.” Danny levels his gaze at Steve and waits.

“Sure,” Steve says and turns on his heel. Inside of a minute Danny hears Steve’s truck start up and roll out of the driveway.

Danny falls asleep and when he wakes up Steve brings him a breakfast tray with coffee and malasadas and even offers use of his laptop.

“Anything else I can get you?” Steve asks.

“No, I don’t think so.” Danny has to bite his tongue to keep from thanking Steve. This is penance and they both know it.

Steve leaves Danny to surf the web and get the bed full of crumbs. The crumbs start to irritate Danny and he scoots to the edge of the bed and starts to brush the sheet out, when he spots the whistle. He gives it a blast.

“Yes?” Steve appears in the door, Jeeves-like.

“I got the sheets full of crumbs. Could you please shake them out?” Danny expects Steve to say something sarcastic, but he just helps Danny into the armchair in the corner and shakes out the sheets and remakes the bed. Once Danny is installed back in bed, Steve asks if he can get Danny anything else.

“No, I’m OK.” Danny says and goes back to reading the New York Times online. He doesn’t see, or even hear Steve for several hours and when he starts to get hungry he looks at the whistle. He wonders how long he can keep this up before Steve snaps? He blasts it and Steve materializes.

“What can I get you?” Steve still looks sad and guilty whenever he looks at Danny, but Danny is still burning off his anger.

“What about some lunch?” He says.

“Sure, I’ve got all kinds of sandwich stuff. Or I can get you pizza, if you want. Whatever you want.”

“Shrimp lo mein from House of Dragon,” Danny says.

“Over in Pearl City? Sure. Anything else?”

“No, that’s it.”

Steve nods and marches off as if he’s been given an order. And that’s what this is, Danny realizes: a military campaign to secure Danny’s forgiveness. Only Steve would man an operation to achieve something like that. The guy is so warped that Danny almost feels sorry for him. Almost. Then his leg begins to hurt and Danny reminds himself of all the ways Steve has gotten him injured since they met. Shot the day they met, chemical burns, torn ACL, dislocated shoulder, poisoned by sarin, sprained ankles, cuts, scrapes, and bruises by the score. The man is a menace.

But he brings Danny hot, delicious lo mein and without so much as a raised eyebrow. Danny starts plotting out the best food on the island of Oahu using yelp.com and sends Steve to Pupkea for Thai food the next day, and an apparently “famous” shrimp truck in Kahuku for dinner. He demands filet mignon grilled rare, lobster boiled and taken apart so that all he has to do is dip it in butter. He orders Steve around as if he is a servant. If Danny were allowed to drink he’d be sending Steve out for champagne and rare cognacs, but the antibiotics equal no alcohol.

And no matter how far Danny asks Steve to drive for lunch and again for dinner, Steve never bats an eyelash, he just nods and sets off like a knight errant. Danny is tempted to send him to one of the other islands to see just how far he can push Steve. Truth be told, he’s becoming a little addicted to the thrill of having so much power over Steve.

Obviously sending him to the far ends of Oahu isn’t much of a challenge. He needs to try something else.

“So, what would you like for lunch today?” Steve is almost chipper. He’s just come in from a swim and water droplets are running down his chest and into the v of his hips. Danny would like to lick the salty drops off.

“A sandwich will be fine. Whatever you’ve got.”

Steve’s face crumples into furrows of confusion. “Danny, come on. I’ll get you anything you want. Send me somewhere. Let me…”

Danny looks up at him. “Let you what?”

“Danny, I’ll do anything to make this up to you.” Steve is pleading with him.

And Danny has an idea, but he’s not sure so he says, “If you could help me clean up though, that would be great. Because I can’t get my cast wet and—“

“Yeah, I bought a seat that goes in the shower for you. Didn’t you see it?” Steve looks puzzled still.

“Yeah, yeah I saw it. But I could still use a hand,” Danny says. Steve merely raises an eyebrow and helps Danny hobble into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and waits for Danny to get undressed. He keeps his eyes carefully averted, the way someone who’s spent a lot of time around other men in locker rooms and shared quarters does, without embarrassment.

“Take off your clothes,” Danny says.

“What?” Steve’s eyes latch onto Danny’s face. He looks sure he hasn’t heard Danny right.

“They’ll get wet and soapy in the shower. Take them off.” Danny stares him down until Steve, with an unreadable expression, pushes his swim trunks and down and steps out of them. And Danny lets himself look his fill, looks as much as he’s always wanted to. Steve is half hard, so Danny knows he’s not making Steve do anything he doesn’t want to. Danny could never make Steve do this if he really didn’t want to… the thought fills him with disgust.

“Wait, you have to wrap up my cast.” Danny says. Naked Steve distracted him.

“Right,” Steve says and leaves the bathroom mesmerizing Danny with the swing of his hips. He returns with a plastic bag, a roll of saran wrap, and some waterproof tape. He does a neat job of waterproofing Danny’s cast and then helps him up and into the shower, climbing in behind him.

“Stand in front of me where I can see you,” Danny says. The seat is hard plastic, but it’s not uncomfortable. It was really very thoughtful of Steve to get it for him.

Steve obediently steps into the spray from the showerhead, Danny reaches out and runs his hands up and down Steve’s hips. He wants to say how fucking beautiful Steve is, but the words are like pebbles in his mouth and he swallows them.

“Kneel,” Danny orders.

Steve kneels in-between Danny’s spread legs, and without having to be instructed any further, he leans forward and sucks Danny’s hard cock into his wet, warm, mouth. Danny can’t do much more than rock back and forth in his seat, but he doesn’t hold back and he doesn’t warn Steve when he is about to come. Steve sucks it all down and swallows, without having to be asked.

Steve reaches for his own cock, but Danny slaps his hand away.

“No, if you really feel badly about what you did, you’ll give up jerking off for the next week.”

Steve stands up and stares down at Danny and for a moment Danny thinks Steve is going to laugh, or possibly hit him. But he just nods and helps Danny wash up.

Danny has no way of knowing if Steve keeps his promise or not, but he thinks he does. Steve has a code of honor and it would be unlike him to break it.

Over the next few days, Danny has a shower everyday before lunch and Steve sucks him off, and then bathes him, all the while sporting a throbbing, angry looking erection. And Danny may be a lot of things, but he isn’t without compassion. After four days he can’t take it anymore.

Steve comes to him at 11:30 a.m. on the dot and says, “Shower?”

Danny nods and lets Steve help him into the bathroom. They shed their clothes and  
Steve helps him into the shower and kneels before him without having to be told, or asked.

Danny reaches out and cups Steve’s face and says, “Babe? I know you didn’t do it on purpose. You don’t have to…” Danny gestures at his own erect cock.

“I want to,” Steve says, water beading his impossible lashes.

“OK, but you get a turn too today,” Danny says. Steve grins and swallows down Danny’s cock and bobs his head and swirls his tongue in all the ways he now knows Danny likes. And Danny lets all the words he’s been swallowing loose into the steamy air.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful with your mouth stretched around my cock. Wanted this for so long. Imagined it and oh, fuck do that again, and God I can’t wait to get my hands on you, my mouth on you. Oh, fuck that feels so good.”

Danny comes hot and spurting down Steve’s throat and Steve licks Danny clean. Danny cups Steve’s face in both his hands and trembles slightly as he presses his lips to Steve’s. Because this isn’t a game anymore. This is real. They’re equals again and Steve can say no. Steve can push him away. Though truth be told, Steve always could have done that, but he didn’t. That thought causes a trill in Danny’s chest, like the flutter of a bird.

“Why did you put up with me this last week?” Danny asks.

“I owed you,” Steve says.

“Is that all?” Danny asks, unable to hide his disappointment.

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “I might kind of like you.”

“Might?”

“Kind of.” Steve stands up and grins as if to say, “See how much I like you?”

Danny bites his lip. “Look, I wasn’t in the Navy or anything. So I don’t really know how to… “ He gestures at Steve’s impressive cock.

“S’okay. I’ll guide you. Unless you don’t want to? I mean, you don’t have to…”

“No, I want to. I want you to—“ Danny gulps and looks up at Steve.

“You want me to what, Danny?” Steve smoothes back Danny’s hair.

Danny reaches out for Steve’s hips and pulls him closer. “I want you to fuck my face.”

Steve groans and steps closer. Danny, who is sitting on his shower chair, opens his mouth and sucks Steve in and it’s strange to have a cock in his mouth, but it’s OK because it’s Steve. He sucks gently and flicks his eyes up to Steve’s to see how he’s doing. Steve looks blissed out, mouth agape, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded.

“Just hold up your hands if it’s too much, OK?” Steve says.

Danny nods.

And Steve grips Danny’s head and ploughs into his mouth, fucking in and out of the hot, wet, hole. Danny sucks hard enough that occasionally Steve’s cock makes a popping noise against the O-ring of Danny’s mouth. Steve groans and the buck of his hips becomes erratic. He moves away to come on the shower wall, but Danny grabs him, shoves his cock back in his mouth, and waves his hand like, get on with it.

Steve nods and thrusts hard and fast until his cock begins pulsing and jumping and spurting hot, viscous come onto Danny’s tongue. It is salty, bitter, and the thickness of it—is weird. Danny isn’t sure he likes it, nor is he sure he can swallow it. So he spits it out.

“Sorry,” he says.

“Not a big deal.” Steve is leaning breathlessly against the wall of the shower. “Thank you.”

“For the blow job?”

“Yes, but no. For forgiving me.” Steve gives Danny a sort of sad smile.

“Oh, I haven’t forgiven you yet.” Danny smiles.

Steve pales. “But I thought this meant you forgave me—“

“Oh, I’m going to need a lot more sex before I can forgive you. It’s could take a while.”

“Oh. OK. Well, I wouldn’t want you to rush things. Take your time.” Steve bends down and kisses him again. “I’m your humble servant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, but concrit is always welcome.


End file.
